Today's computers support a wide variety of interface technologies for communicating with peripheral devices. Different interface technologies provide different advantages depending on the type of peripheral device being connected. Some interface technologies may be a standard connection type associated with standard specification interface protocols. For example, a universal serial bus (USB) connection type is associated with a USB standard specification interface protocol. Other interface technologies may be a proprietary connection type that while using a standard connection type attempts to interface with the host computer via a proprietary interface protocol.
The same numbers are used throughout the disclosure and the figures to reference like components and features. Numbers in the 100 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 1; numbers in the 104 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 2; and so on.